Generally, infants are under the age of 3 or less need someone's help. Because of this, it is necessary for an infant keeper such as a mother to always take care of the infant in a safe and healthy manner near the infant.
In particular, infants under the age of 3 or less cannot control themselves when discharging an excretion and thus use diaper products. When discharging an excretion, a diaper-wearing infant is crying due to the feeling at the skin to notify inconvenience to the infant keeper so that the infant keeper exchanges the diaper.
However, when taking care of an infant, it is not possible for the infant keeper to be always near the infant, and even though the infant keeper is near the infant, if the infant does not respond to the defecation, the infant keeper cannot notice this. Thus, the infant keeper should touch the diaper frequently for checking. In addition, if the infant keeper does not immediately replace the diaper when the infant has discharged urination or defecation, it is impossible to prevent the discomfort caused by the diaper wetting and the disease caused by the erosion of the buttocks.
In order to solve such a problem, Korean Unexamined Patent No. 10-2014-0039941 discloses a diaper having an excretion detecting function. When an infant uses the diaper having an excretion detecting function, it is easy to check whether the infant has discharged urination or defecation by checking a discoloration sheet.
However, if the infant wears a baby sling, it is inconvenient to unfasten the baby sling in order to check whether the infant has discharged urination or defecation, and such a diaper is generally more expensive than a general diaper.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1705278 discloses a smart Internet-based smart diaper management system. In Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1705278, it is possible to detect whether a diaper is changed by checking an amount of current flowing through the diaper by means of a capacitance sensor or the like, and thus it is possible to check whether the infant has discharged urination or defecation on the diaper. However, in the disclosed patent, it is impossible to set an initial value according to the weather condition, and thus the change of the environment caused by the change of climate or area cannot be reflected. Thus, it is substantially impossible to accurately recognize whether the infant has discharged urination or defecation.